


My Immortal

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerti Week 2018 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, References to My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa Lockhart is a perfectly normal student at a magical school and not in any way a goth girl who sticks her middle finger up at Sephiroth.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Aerti Week 2018 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and with full credit to XXXbloodyrists666XXX - I tried rewriting, but the inherent appeal of My Immortal can't be easily replicated, so this is some lazy name replacements of the first two chapters (since its so easy to forget how short each is...).

Hi, my name is Tifa Dark’Ness Dementia Raven Lockhart and I have long black hair which reaches my lower back and red eyes like fire and a lot of people tell me they look like Rei in Evangelion’s (if you don’t know who she is, get the hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gilderoy Lockhart but I wish I was because he’s a major hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are white and straight. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch and I go to a magic school called Carbuncles on the Eastern Continent where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I love Goth Topic and I get all my clothes there. For example, today I put on a white tank-top and a black skirt, with red lipstick. I was walking outside Carbuncles. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was happy about. A load of preps stared at me including Sephiroth. I put my middle finger up at him.

“Hey Tifa!” a voice shouted. I looked up. It was… Aeris Gainsborough!

“What’s up Aeris?” I asked.

“Nothing,” she said shyly.

But then I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. My best friend Yuffie smiled at me. “I saw you talking to Aeris!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said blushing.

“Do you like Aeris?” she asked as we went into Carbuncles and into the Great Hall.

“No I so don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right,” she exclaimed. Just then Aeris walked up to me.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what?” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Bad Mami are having a concert in Nibelheim,” she told me.

“Oh. My. God!” I screamed. I love Bad Mami. They are my favourite besides The Shanghai Cavaliers.

“Well…. Do you want to go with me?” she asked.

I gasped.


End file.
